Resident Titan
by Kenosuko
Summary: The T Virus found its way into Titans Tower, and there was a party going on too. Our heroes are faced with what could be the worst situation imaginable. (Rating may go up in the near future, though I'm trying to put more focus on action than gore)
1. Preface

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Teen titans, nor do I own Resident Evil. I really would like to own either of these though. A T-Virus or two could come in handy occasionally.  
  
Preface--------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The Titans were relaxing after a hard day of video games, mass pizza consumption, disturbed meditation, an angry Raven, and some serious ass- whooping. The latest of which left a nice sized hole in the wall, and it was raining. Terra could be seen lifting a rock slab into place over the gap, while Beast Boy, as a bird, oversaw the process from outside.  
  
Just about then a knock came to the door. A ton of knocks, actually. A confused Robin went to the door to see who was disturbing the team so late at night. The door creaked apart to reveal a horde of teenagers clamoring for some kind of party. Before Robin could say anything he was trampled as the kids rushed in, began to eat whatever food they could find, break stuff, and re-open the hole in the wall.  
  
Following the pack were armed S.W.A.T. team members called in to oversee the "party". All the action was displayed on a series of monitors in a dark, abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Perfect" Slade said. "Now to activate the poisons." He turned to a panel behind him and began to play with some switches. What he missed was the six Titans ducking out of the Tower for some air. They closed the door behind them.  
  
In seconds the virus filled the tower. Smoke from the contaminate rose steadily out of the holes the partygoers created. It wasn't until Cyborg noticed a blue mist emitting from the Tower that the Titans went in to investigate. Robin lead the team in and slowly opened the door. They entered cautiously.  
  
--------------------The Door to safety is closed. There is no turning back...- -------------------  
  
Well, that's the idea for it, but it's probably been done by millions before me. Sorry to make this so short, but it is only the preface. First real chapter to be up soon and it looks good from within my brain. 


	2. Entry

Okay, next chapter, the first real one, anyway. Things are going to get worse from here on in, mark my words...  
  
Chapter 1------------------Entry-------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Robin lead the team in. A faint squishing sound and a muffled groan could be heard echoing through the entry room. Bodies were scattered, lying about chars and slumped over tables in relaxed positions. Starfire walked to a group of ex-humans.  
  
"Hello, I am glad to see that you are not--- EEEAAAGGGHH!!!" she touched one of the bodies' shoulders and it lolled over to reveal a rotting face, flesh removed from patches of its cheeks and eyes glazed over. The rest of its body appeared the same way. Starfire backed away and collided with a figure. She turned to see another of these party guests, equally mangled and distorted, standing behind her. It raised its arms and let out a long, slow groan as it grabbed her shoulder. She shrieked and shook it off. It fell over onto its back and sluggishly stood up again. By the time it was balanced again Starfire had been with the rest of the group, seeking protection in Robin.  
  
The groaning increased as a good half of the room's corpses rose to challenge the Titans. Robin pointed to the door. "Go!" he shouted. "I'll hold them off!" The team followed their leader's command and ran to the door. Beast Boy stopped halfway to see Robin surrounded by zombies, who were busy gnawing at his living flesh and spraying blood over the floor as they consumed his nutritious tissue. He stood there for a while longer until Terra grabbed his shoulder, saying "Come on, we have to get out of here."  
  
Save for Robin, the team made it through the door easily. The risen from the entry room had, for the most part, been distracted by a free meal. Starfire went to use starbolts to seal the door, but was unable to conjure the energy.  
  
"I seem to be having trouble with my powers." She said, saddened both by the loss of Robin and her now helpless nature.  
  
Raven attempted to help the cause with some telekinesis, only to discover that she, too, was unable to use her powers. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra had the same problem.  
  
"Look" Beast Boy said, pointing to more corpses, piled in a heap. They were the S.W.A.T. team. "They have guns. There's enough for everyone to have a decent amount of ammo too, since we only need..." He cut off here, in reverence for their lost friend. The team moved to the corpses and picked up weapons. No sooner did they arm them than the zombies began to rise, again with a loud groan.  
  
Cyborg turned and yelled "Holy shit!!". After the initial shock wore off, the adrenaline kicked in. The corpses walked slowly, and so there was enough time to let about 4 shots of handgun shells into the rotting flesh of each zombie before they fell. "That's... that's it, right?"  
  
"Not quite..." Raven retorted, shooting down at a zombie who wasn't quite dead yet. In fact, he was getting up again, just like when they found him.  
  
"Okay" Terra said after a long pause. "So we each have a gun, right?"  
  
"Handgun and a shotgun." Beast Boy replied.  
  
"That's good then." Cyborg said. "We'll definitely need them."  
  
The Titans faced the huge room they were in. This was the hub of the tower. The elevator was broken, but the stairs were accessible. Most of the electronics were broken, but one of the computers remained untouched. Cyborg moved over to it and began to type.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked him, walking over, keeping a close eye on the recently re-slain zombies in the corner.  
  
"There's a good chance we won't make it. If people ever find this, they can at least know what happened..." Cyborg replied, solemnly.  
  
-------------------------Are the faint footsteps the sound of survivors?---- ----------------------  
  
Creepy yet? You haven't even seen anything but the basic zombie. Wait till the real freaky stuff shows up.  
  
Team Status: Robin- Deceased Raven- OK Starfire- OK Cyborg- OK Beast Boy- OK Terra- OK 


	3. Discoveries

I have... one fan. Oh well, its better than I thought. Next chapter (I am really bored lately. Expect this fic to finish up quickly if I can't pull off another plot twist. Not that I have any yet, but... ah, you don't wanna hear this crap. On with the zombies!  
  
Chapter 2--------------------Discoveries------------------------------------ -----------------------  
  
"Why are we still in here?" Raven asked, breaking the silence. "Shouldn't we leave?"  
  
Cyborg stepped up. "If we leave now, these things could get out of the tower. We can't let that happen, they're going down." It was clear that he stepped up in Robin's absence. "Besides, I need the spare battery in my room to keep functioning past this month."  
  
"Alright, we have to go then." Terra said, anxiously. "The elevator is demolished, and there's a huge hole in the ground blocking off most of the rooms on this floor. We have the option of going into the basement or up a level. Or maybe... yeah, I think some of us could jump the gap right about there, but that'd only get us into that animal hospital BB set up..."  
  
"Well you can't just leave 'em there, in the road! They could be killed!" Beast Boy shouted back in his own defense.  
  
Terra smiled. "I never said you were wrong, just that we couldn't do much from there." Beast Boy relaxed a bit. "Think you can jump it with me, BB?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I just need a running start." He told her, confidently. "Lets go."  
  
"Alright, we'll split up. You two check for anything useful in that room, the three of us can go down into the basement to look for survivors. Maybe they all ran to there." Cyborg said, leading Raven and Starfire to the stairs. Beast Boy and Terra went for the jump. Both of them cleared it easily.  
  
"So... what did you have in here last?" Terra asked.  
  
"A couple abandoned dogs, and an exhibit full of gorillas that escaped from the zoo. They should be fine." He said. They opened the door, and stepped into the room. It was dark. Nothing could be heard but the sound of their footsteps, and even louder, their heartbeats. Something made a sharp noise in one corner of the room. Terra pressed close to Beast Boy for comfort.  
  
"Lights. We need lights." Terra said. Beast Boy nodded in agreement and went to the nearest switch.  
  
"No lights, the switch won't work." He said with a gulp.  
  
"Damn..." She replied. "Well, alright then. Lead the way..."  
  
They walked for a bit through the rooms, hitting tables and food dishes as they went. The giant pen that the dos were in was broken down. The gorillas were also loose. A faint bark came from the distance, and continued to close in.  
  
"One of the strays." Beast Boy pointed out. "Better see if he's okay." Beast Boy moved forward, into the darkness. Terra followed him. In the darkness, you could see Beast Boy's silhouette bending over, and nearby a dog, running towards him like he was holding food. Suddenly the dog jumped and planted its teeth around Beast Boy's arm. "SHIT!!" he screamed out. Terra readied her gun as Beast Boy frantically tried to shake the attacker off his arm.  
  
"I hear more coming!" Terra yelled, turning in the direction of several light sets of footsteps. She readied her gun. Beast Boy was able to throw the dog off, and regain his posture as he placed a piece of lead in its frontal lobe. He watched it carefully, seeing that it was dead, before standing beside Terra to await more of them. He held his gun awkwardly; the dog took a good piece of his good arm to its grave. The two braced themselves and opened fire as more silhouettes came in view. Three of the four dogs fell, the last one made a dive for Terra. She shrieked out, and Beast boy struck it mid-air with the butt of his pistol, knocking it unconscious. He shot it once for good measure.  
  
"That was freaky..." Beast Boy observed, rubbing his arm, looking for the tourniquets he used on animals to stop their bleeding. He had applied one, and found a flashlight nearby. He turned it on and it flickered. "Low on battery. Best not to waste it." He said, scanning the room quickly. Everything was destroyed. The only useful thing around here was a lead rod, but the enemy didn't seem the kind to be stopped by a beating. He took it regardless.  
  
Suddenly a door crashed on the other side of the room. "Isn't that where you had the gorillas?" Terra asked, fear striking her voice.  
  
"Shit. Shit no..." Beast Boy replied, equally afraid. He shined the flashlight over to see... a hunter. Its skin shone in the light, and it diverted its eyes for a second to adjust. The beast then turned to Terra. "Run... Run away. RUN LIKE HELL!!!!" Beats Boy shouted, making a dash for the door and grabbing terra by the arm. The hunter chased after them. When they came to the gap, Beast Boy, with Terra in his arms, jumped it. The hunter made an attempt to do the same, but was unable to clear even half the gap. It fell down to the basement.  
  
The two took a second to catch their breath. "Where are the others?" Beast Boy asked, having lost his memories to fear.  
  
"In... the basement..." Terra said, panic stricken. Shit! That thing is down there!"  
  
"No time then." He responded. "Lets go!" and with tat, the ran to the basement, hoping to find their friends before the beast did.  
  
-----------------And like that they wake. Is there no path to sanity?------- ----------------------  
  
Wow, that one went nicely. I'm happy with it, anyway.  
  
Team Status: Robin- Deceased Raven- OK Starfire- OK Cyborg- OK Beast Boy- Injured Terra- OK 


	4. Red Bird Down

Alright, two people reviewed. Just a small issue I'd like to bring up before I go on: Things are probably gonna get worse gore-wise. If you review, tell me if you think the rating should go up.  
  
On with the undead!  
  
Chapter 3--------------------Red Bird Down---------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
A monitor flickered in a large, dark room. Slade approached it, knocked on it once, and it settled. On it, he saw Terra and Beast Boy run down into the basement. "Curious" he thought aloud. He changed cameras and came to the entry room. In it were several zombies, a small number of them were slain. What stood out was one body surrounded by a large pool of blood. It was turned face down, but Slade recognized it. "Robin" he said. "I should take advantage of this..."  
  
He pushed a glowing red button in front of him and a crate rolled to him on a conveyor belt. There was something inside it, banging on the wood, searching desperately for an escape. Slade lead a tube into a small air hole cut in the top and flicked a switch. Whatever was in the box clamed down quickly enough. He pressed the red button again, and the crate moved away, bringing another crate in from the opposite direction. Slade repeated the process several times. He then ordered his androids to deliver the boxes into the tower, and to bring back a certain parcel. They followed his orders as good as any mindless hoard of androids would.  
  
Hours later, they came back; one had a large sack like object slung over its shoulder. "Excellent" Slade said, mysteriously.  
  
Back in the tower, Cyborg and his team found a group of people in the basement, surrounded by boxes. He cautioned the girls and approached the figures. When they looked to him without groaning, he relaxed and decided they were survivors.  
  
"Alright girls, they're cool." He said, assured that they weren't the only humans left. Well, humans and an alien. And a half demon. He got the point, though. It was about then that Beast Boy and Terra came bursting down, guns at the ready.  
  
"Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
"There's a huge... thing down here!" Terra followed through.  
  
"Guys, relax." Cyborg said. "We found survivors."  
  
Beast boy pulled out his flashlight. "Dude, rule number one." He said, shining the light at the huddle of zombies in the corner. "There are no survivors." The team took this as permission to open fire. The zombies took it as a dinner bell. The Titans were out numbered by about 4 to one. Raven thought of the odds and pulled out her shotgun, wasting the bloodthirsty cretins quickly. Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly followed suit. Starfire and Terra kept to their handguns. The team moved up further into the boxes, all save for Starfire, who stayed back a bit, preoccupied with the recent happenings and not so used to the adrenaline rush. A zombie slipped through a second opening in the crates and got behind Starfire, who turned and screamed as the undead grabbed her shoulder and went in for a bite. Starfire turned quickly, and Terra, still with her handgun, lined up a shot. The bullet flew straight through to its skull and stuck there for a second. The zombie was looking Starfire in the eyes as its head exploded, spewing blood everywhere and letting loose a disgusting squishing noise. The body turned limp and clung to Starfire for a few seconds after, before slowly falling to the ground with a heavy bump. Having taken care of the rest of the enemies, the team watched helplessly until the body fell.  
  
"Starfire." Raven said, concerned. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, friend raven. I am soiled with blood, and thoroughly disgusted, but I am unharmed.  
  
"Nice shootin', Tex." Cyborg said to Terra, who responded with a high five.  
  
The team calmed down for a bit, sitting on the boxes where they found the zombies. Beast Boy was entirely untrusting of the corpses and watched them closely. Star was attempting to clean herself, and raven was trying to meditate, a fruitless effort. The lack of her powers, the death of her leader, the sickening sound of the zombie's head exploding echoing over and over through her mind, and the remaining adrenaline had begun to worry her. A loud bang, followed by the clatter of large iron shards hitting the ground didn't help matters.  
  
"Oh shit" Terra said, suddenly, remembering what they came here for. Beast Boy aimed the light at the source of the sound, revealing a gaping hole in the wall and the iron shards about 150 yards away.  
  
"We have to get out of here..." He said, standing and motioning for the team to follow. As he ran though the narrow path of boxes, where the zombies fell, he got a tug on his leg. A tug followed by a set of teeth being drilled into his ankle. He yelled out in pain, looked down, and gave the offending corpse a fierce stomp to the head, producing effects similar to Starfire's zombie. The hunter heard him. "...Now. We have to go. You do not want to see what made that hole." He began to move as quickly as possible, but with an injury to his leg that was a brisk limp. Terra moved over and supported him.  
  
They were halfway up the stairs when it spotted them. Raven's eyes widened, Starfire shrieked, and Cyborg let out a tentative "Holy damn". It began to charge, and Terra remembered a way to stall it.  
  
"Beast Boy, your light! Shine your light at it!"  
  
He followed orders and it again diverted its eyes. When it looked again it only caught Cyborg's leg dashing up the curve of the stairs. It immediately pursued , but its weight collapsed the staircase. It could find no way up and turned away in search of some source of food.  
  
At the top of the stairs, the team was recovering. Beast boy turned his attention to his leg, attempting to nurse it as best he could. Raven approached him, holding a green leaf.  
  
"These herbs have medicinal properties. Keep them pressed against your wounds and you will recover quickly." She told him, applying one tourniquet to his leg, and placing an herb into the one on his arm.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Let us rest until Beast Boy is in better condition." Starfire said.  
  
"We all know we could use it." Cyborg followed. He walked over again to the computer and began to type.  
  
--------------------------------(Insert Resident Evil loading phrase)------- ------------------------  
  
Okay, before someone yells at me for it, I do know that hunters are not vulnerable to light. I found an opening and I took it. Now, after that chapter, please, let me know about the ratings. And constructive criticism is always appreciated. 


	5. Fun with Molotov

Compared to the last three this chapter should be pretty funny. I got the idea just now, so don't mind if this ones a bit more... spontaneous.  
  
Zombie mayhem!  
  
Chapter 4-----------------------Fun with Molotov---------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Alright, that's done. The next chapter of our lives has been written. Now we need to think of something... BB, your leg feelin' any better?" Cyborg shouted out to the team.  
  
Beast Boy looked up from his wound. "Its numb. I can't feel anything."  
  
Raven looked up. "That's good. Try walking now."  
  
Beast Boy stood up and moved around. "These things really work. How many of them do you have?"  
  
"Not that many... I'm growing more on the roof, but it's a long way to the top of Titans Tower." Raven said, regretting having tea for the past week. Or lifetime, for that matter. It would have left more herbs for now, when they were needed.  
  
"So now we go up, right?" Terra asked.  
  
"We could do that, or we could try to get to the garage." Cyborg said, pointing toward a door on the other side of the hole. "The basement security system includes retractable steel roofing. If we can activate it, that would make a bridge."  
  
"Where's the switch?" Raven asked, completely unaware of the security upgrades the Tower had undergone since the "Puppet King" issue. From the looks of the teams faces, so were they.  
  
"Over here... Ah, damn. Of all the things for those partiers to break..." he said, speaking to himself, but Beast Boy overheard. The switch itself was broken, but not the bechanism that it needed to turn.  
  
"I have something that could help." Beast boy stepped up. He pulled the lead rod he had picked up in the Animal Hospital out and jammed it into the hole. A perfect fit. He maneuvered the rod until something clicked and the ceilings closed up. "Excellent." He said in a self congratulatory manner.  
  
"Wait," Terra said, worried. "Those... things... like in the basement. If we can get across so can they."  
  
"We can flip the switch as we need it." Raven suggested. "Beast Boy, leave that rod there."  
  
"Okay then, we're going to the garage." Cyborg said, leading the team across the iron and through a door.  
  
It was a little colder in the garage. The presence of several corpses made the team uneasy. Soda bottles littered the floor, shattered glass everywhere. Cyborg was happy to se that the T-Car was still intact. He moved up to it, wary of any zombies that may want a taste of his heel. He opened the door to be greeted by a loud "Uuuuunghh" as a zombie stepped out of the driver's seat. He backed away.  
  
"Cyborg!" Terra shouted. "Shoot it!"  
  
"No way! I'll get blood on the seats!" He shouted back.  
  
"Cyborg..." Raven muttered under her breath as she raised her handgun and line up for a head shot. The bullet flew true and the T-Car's interior was quickly coated in a deep red.  
  
"MY BABY!!!" Cyborg shouted in sorrow. "YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY BABY!!!"  
  
"Better his than yours." Raven said, aggravated at Cyborg's materialism. While Cyborg mourned his loss, Starfire and Beast Boy went to the nearby tool bench, while Terra examined an intact soda bottle. Terra looked around for more bottles, and she came across a tank of gasoline.  
  
"Fun..." she muttered under her breath. She rose up and shouted to the team "Molotov Cocktails, anyone?"  
  
"Hell yeah Terra!" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
Starfire looked puzzled."Terra, this is not time to be celebrating." She said. "We are in danger. Robin is..." She cut off here, on the verge of tears. "He is dead..." She remained standing exactly like that for the remainder of the team's stay in the garage.  
  
Terra was about to explain, but was cut off by Raven, who thought it best not to disturb Starfire. Beast Boy removed a power drill from the shelf, and at Terra's request, a lighter. He saw Terra filling the bottles when he flicked her the lighter. She tested it once; it worked perfectly, and had plenty of fluid in it. With 8 firebombs, and some gas to spare should she find any more bottles, Terra was set.  
  
It was about here when Raven spotted a crate in the corner of the room. "That could be useful." She said, moving over to it. She pried the crate open with a nearby shaft. The side fell over slowly. No sooner than it hit the ground, millions of leeches began to pour out of the crate. These weren't you average pond scum leeches either, these ones were after blood. Lots of it. The leeches spread out across the room, engulfing everything in a huge, moving black mass. A large number of them stopped at the corpse of the zombie and entered it. The body slowly began to rise, and one of its arms lashed out at the nearby Cyborg, extending into long, writhing tentacles. The group's immediate response was to shoot the new foe. As lead hit leech, however, limbs would only fall off and spew more leeches. Starfire had, until this point, remained lost in though, too preoccupied to realize what was going on.  
  
She muttered under her breath "Robin is dead... he has been killed... they... killed.... ROBIN!". She looked up, a fierce spirit showing in her eyes. She had no clue what "Molotov Cocktail" meant, but she was smart enough to know that gas + fire = BOOM. She snatched up a fire bomb and the lighter from Terra and dashed in at the now armless zombie, stepping on every leech in her path. At 5 yards she lit the bottle and threw it into the beast, incinerating it and its leechy insides instantaneously. All that remained was a puddle of deep green ooze on the floor and the enraged Starfire gasping for breath.  
  
"Shit." Beast Boy said aloud, eyes widened and terrified more so than even the first encounter with the hunter.  
  
"We should leave now..." Raven said. "Before those green things find out that they can cross."  
  
"Good idea" Cyborg agreed. "Let's go."  
  
The team left the garage and went back into the hub. Once they had all crossed, Beast Boy flipped the switch to open the iron ceilings, leaving the hole once again between them and the garage. Starfire stared at the door to the entrance. The team went to rest. Relaxation was out of the question though; one of the hunters had apparently found the way out and moved up stairs. They could hear it lumbering around above them.  
  
"We're in for a long fight." Terra said. The team murmured agreement, save for Starfire, who, under her breath, swore that Robin would be avenged. She had no idea of the cost.  
  
--------------Out of ideas for random messages... must... progress in Zero------ -----------  
  
A friend tipped me off, sayin that Rob's death should impact the team more, so I made it impact the team. Again, still working on that rating thing... I didn't give you guys much time to decide between noon and now, so please get back to me on that one. 


	6. The Hunter

I took a week long coffee break on this one... Go me!  
  
Okay, next chapter. I've been getting a considerable amount of praise so I'm gonna assume that everyone who reads this is pretty much liking it.  
  
We now get to see, in action, the most evil thing you will ever encounter in the world of Resident Evil... ( http:antipsdeux.free.fr/Images/re0gcscreen001.jpg )  
  
Chapter 5--------------------------The Hunter------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
It was still moving around upstairs. The team was afraid to leave their safe zone. They couldn't go to the basement anymore, because the hunter they found down there ruined the stairs. No where was left but up, which turned out to be a lot, them being on the bottom floor of a 20 story sky scraper and all.  
  
Cyborg summoned up the courage to speak. "Okay, we can't sit here forever. We have to go up."  
  
The team murmured reluctant agreement. They were panic stricken at the suggestion, but knew that their duty prevented them from any other course of action.  
  
Raven moved nearer the door to Robin's last stand. Starfire was still grieving there. Raven moved her hand to Starfire's shoulder. "We have to go now." She said. Starfire gave a slight nod and silently turned, gathered her guns, and waited at the bottom of the stairs for the team to follow.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Cyborg shouted, moving toward the stairs. They followed him, Starfire lingering a moment to look once more at the door in wonder of what befell Robin. She let out a long sigh and turned up the stairs, bringing up the rear.  
  
Beast Boy readied his flashlight and handgun, bracing himself at the top of the stairs, before the door. Raven summoned the courage to open the door. She placed her hand on the knob. Starfire gripped her shotgun; if it weren't for her lack of powers, it would be crushed into dust with the death grip she had on it. Terra slipped the neck of a Molotov Cocktail out of her belt and readied the lighter, while Cyborg armed himself with both his shotgun and handgun. He figured that whatever it was could take some small shells and then he could finish it off with a blast to the temple. He wasn't too sure about whether the temple was especially weak or not, but he decided that 'Blast to the Temple' sounded cool.  
  
The door creaked, temporarily drowning out the sound of the hunter lumbering around. The click of shotguns being cocked and armed filled the air for the next second, and then there was silence. Beast Boy was pushed to the front on account of he had the light. He gulped and cautiously moved forward. The light hit the ground near a window to reveal several shining shards of broken glass. It seemed as if three crates had been thrown through the broken window. The group moved closer to examine them, and Raven stepped on a creaky floorboard. Whatever was in the middle box began to bang frantically on the walls of the crate. This caused the other two boxes to do the same.  
  
"All in favor of moving on?" Beast Boy asked. He got a unanimous "yay" from the team. They were almost at the door to the loft of the hub room when one of the crates shattered. Beast Boy turned with the light to reveal a zombified paw sticking out of the box, covered in splinters. The zombie paw was later followed by another zombie paw, a head, a rotting tail, and of course a small zombie monkey body, covered in a monkey-size shirt, but that didn't hide the random organs and bloodstains beneath it. It let out a loud zombie-monkey screech and ran to the Titans.  
  
"This shouldn't be too bad." Cyborg said, drawing his pistol.  
  
"Yeah," Raven agreed. "It's pretty small. We don't need shotguns to take care of this thing..." She also drew her pistol. The rest of the team reached for small weapons, save for Terra, who stayed a little further back and had a Molotov ready just in case.  
  
When it came to the 10 foot 'miss from here and you have to be blind' mark, Cyborg yelled "Shoot it!" The team followed orders very well, and after a full round of handgun ammo from four guns had been lodged in the monkey it fell over. The team turned around and made for the door. About then Cyborg yelled in pain. A quick look revealed a zombie monkey eating the still- human part of his neck, and the absence of a zombie monkey corpse. "Shit!" Cyborg yelled, tearing the monkey off his back and tossing it across the room, following through with some well aimed handgun blasts. It hit the wall and got right up.  
  
"Stomp it!" Beast Boy and terra shouted simultaneously. Cyborg looked to them, nodded, and ran to meet the monkey menace. Foot met face and the monster's skull gave way to Cyborg's mechanical might.  
  
"Boo-yah!" he shouted in victory over the monkey's crushed skull. The body writhed a bit, but with the absence of a head it couldn't do any real damage. "Alright, next room." Cyborg said, moving toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" Starfire shouted, moving to the crate the monkey originally came out of. She reached inside and found a mini-gun. "What is this?" She asked.  
  
"Kick ass..." Beast Boy said in awe of the discovery. "That's a mini-gun Star. Rapid fire, room clearing action."  
  
Raven thought back to Starfire's display in the garage. "Maybe it's best someone else keeps that..." she said. The team agreed, and Cyborg dumped it on Raven. "But... ah screw it." She said, looking for a way to carry her new weapon. She put the safety on and fastened it to her belt.  
  
Beast Boy, being the bearer of the flashlight, opened the door. They were on a system of bridges above the hub room. "Seems safe enough..." he said. "Where to?"  
  
The team looked at him and said "UP!".  
  
"To the staircase then." Terra said, pushing Beast Boy ahead of her to a door across the room from where they came.  
  
"Can't someone else carry the flashlight?" Beast Boy whined, realizing that he'd be opening doors for the rest of their stay in the tower. When he didn't get an answer he slowly turned the knob.  
  
A loud crash could be heard across the room. Everyone readied their weapon of choice, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire their shotguns, Raven the mini- gun, and terra a trusty Molotov Cocktail and handgun combo. Whatever it was closed fast. A quick sweep with the flashlight revealed a giant figure leaping through the darkness. The team was stunned, no one could move. Beast Boy let out a low curse.  
  
It came in quickly, and Starfire caught her wits, firing shell after shell into the beast's chest. The noise of gunshots snapped the rest of the team into it, and they unloaded, save for Raven, since the mini-gun was incredibly inaccurate. It took the bullets like an armored truck and kept coming. It set its sights on Raven. When it came to the ten foot mark it leapt at her. She started to fire the gun but the warm-up time for the barrel gave her a swift kick in the ass. It slashed her once across the chest and grabbed onto her shoulders, rearing its head back. Raven tried to move but terror held her in place. Beast Boy got an idea.  
  
He ran quickly behind the beast, brandishing the power drill he took from the garage. Its deadly jaws were just around Raven's forehead when Beast boy struck. He pulled the drill trigger and let it sink through the hunter's skull. It shrieked and released raven, searching frantically for a way to get Beast Boy amidst flying blood, chips of skull, and chunks of brain. "Raven now!" he shouted.  
  
Raven started the barrel and in seconds pieces of shrapnel coated more of the hunter's face than scales did. It collapsed forward, dragging Beast Boy and the drill with it. After everything calmed down, he stood up and pulled the drill from the monster.  
  
"Shit." Cyborg said, entirely stunned.  
  
Starfire wiped pieces or brain off herself. "That was very disturbing." She said. Terra was still petrified with fear. Beast Boy was wiping the carnage off the drill head.  
  
"I was hoping we could use this for mechanical purposes, but I guess that works..." He said. The Titans nodded, and moved in the direction of the stairs.  
  
-----------------------------------Creeeeeeeeeeepyy------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Okay, the rating (FF.net) is going up. I hope you liked this. Had to make the first hunter dramatic. The things are terrible in the game... If I scared you, review please! 


End file.
